Experiment 101311191514
by Ravenna Dexter
Summary: Eight year old Percy Jackson has just been sold to an illegal Scientific Experimental Facility. Why was he there? What will they do to him? Will he survive the tortures they put him through? (Percy does grow older as the story progresses. Rated T for touchy subjects such as gore, killing, and all sorts of fun things.)
1. Chapter 1

**First thing first! DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! THESE CHARACTERS ARE CREATIONS FROM THE GREAT AND POWERFUL RICK!**

**Alrighty then. Hello there fellow fan fictioners, tumblrers, etc. My name is Ravenna Dexter and this is something that came up all of a sudden in my fabulous little brain of mine. In case you are wondering Experiment 101311191514 actually does stand for something, Experiment J-A-C-K-S-O-N. Yay, letter to number codes! Anyway, ONTO THE STORY!**

Percy woke to the sound and smell of sizzling bacon. _Mom's home._ Percy jumped out of his bed and ran into the small kitchen of their apartment. He stopped at the stove and looked up at his mother, taking in every inch of her worn out face. When she looked sideways at him, she smiled just enough to let him know she saw him. Percy bounced up and down like the eight year old he was, his mom was _actually_ home. Percy hadn't seen or heard from his mother ever since she started to work both morning and night shifts at a local candy shop in Times Square, New York. On the off chance he did see her, she was worn out from the job, but she never let it show on her face or body language. She always smelled of the best kinds of candy; salt water taffy, freshly made chocolate bars, homemade fudge, and every single one of those smells blended wonderfully into a harmony of scents. But today was different, his mom didn't have her usual red, white, and blue work uniform on and her hair was in a high ponytail instead of the tight bun she was required to wear. Percy skipped over to the neatly set dining room table and took his usual seat, in the middle between the two heads of the table. When Percy took his seat, he noticed the table was set for three instead of the usual two when his mom was home. Percy's jovial mood quickly disintegrated and was replaced by a mix of feelings, including: hate, distrust, disgust, and over all fear. No way did his mom invite that old, smelly, rotten, stone-hearted low life to join them for breakfast. "Mom?" Percy asked nervously quiet.

"What is it, sweetheart?" she replied, taking her eyes off the pan to look at her son.

"Is Gabe coming to have breakfast with us?"

"Yes. I know, I don't like him either. But, he does pay for your school and the apartment we live in."

"Well, to be fair mommy, you haven't seen me in over two months. I didn't even know you were staying in this morning 'til now." Percy looked away from his mother and once again looked at the third plate. "When is he coming ov-" Percy's question was cut short by the front door slamming open, and a large, over-weight, greasy-haired man stepping through loudly. "SALLY!" the man roared, "WHERE IN DAMN HELL IS MY GODDAMN BREAKFAST!" Sally stepped calmly out of the kitchen and confronted the man, "Gabe, please. Percy's at the table and he really doesn't need to be hearing that kind of lang-" Sally was cut off by Gabe grabbing her neck, and squeezing.

"Why on Earth would I care what the little runt needs and doesn't need, huh? When have I ever cared about him?" Gabe said angrily through gritted teeth. Sally was struggling to pry Gabe's meaty hands off her neck but was failing. Gabe tightened his grip around her neck, while he tightened his fist he made eye contact with Percy sitting very still at the dining room table. Gabe smiled evilly at Percy as he heard that satisfying _CRACK_ of Sally's neck. Gabe dropped her lifeless body on the ground and approached Percy. Percy looked up at Gabe with total and absolute fear. Gabe cracked his knuckles and went right for Percy's neck. Percy closed his eyes and awaited the pain that was coming, but it never did. At least not to his neck. Gabe slammed his fist down on Percy's temple and watched as Percy's body crumbled to the ground. Gabe turned around and picked up the land line hanging from the wall. While he dialed the number, Gabe stuffed a large piece of material into Percy's mouth. The other line picked up, and there was dead silence. Gabe cleared his throat and spoke clearly into the phone, "The package is prepared and ready for delivery." He waited what seemed like an eternity when finally a voice on the other end spoke, _Excellent._


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! IT ALL BELONGS TO THE GREAT AND POWERFUL RICK! I ONLY OWN MY IDEA! AHHHHHHH!**

The line on the other end went dead and Gabe let the phone drop out of his hand and swing on its cord. He glared down at the unconscious body of Percy and turned on his heel, heading toward the hallway closet. He threw open the door and tore through all the coats hanging on the rack until he found what he needed. Rope. Gabe grinned to himself has he picked two long ropes and threw them over his shoulder. He shut the door as he turned toward the dining room. Upon seeing Percy on the ground, Gabe grabbed his wrists and bound them together and then did the same with his feet. Gabe checked the secureness of the ropes, and once he was satisfied he picked Percy off the ground and roughly tossed him over his shoulder. _I'm gonna make so much money offa this kid._ A hint of a smile played at his lips but soon it turned into a scowl once again. He opened the trunk of the car and roughly dropped Percy into it. Closing the trunk, Gabe made his way to the front of the car and turned it on. He soon backed out of the driveway and started down the road to the place where they were meeting.

Gabe pulled the car over on the side of an abandoned road. He turned off the car and stood by the door waiting for them to come. He waited for fifteen minutes before a black van pulled alongside of Gabe's car. If the light hit the car in the right way, he could make out a reflection of a silver scythe. The engine turned off and a teenager came out of the passenger side. "Who are you?" Gabe asked him, "I'm supposed to meet a man, not a teenager." The teen ignored everything Gabe had just said. Now Gabe was getting mad. "You listen here, bud. I'm supposed to meet a ma-"he was cut off when the teen raised his hand. Gabe, in a state of utter bewilderment, stared at him. Then the driver side opened and a tall man in a dark trench coat came out. He stood next to the teen and looked at Gabe harshly. "Luke," the man said to the teen, "Does he have the boy." Luke shrugged his shoulders and said "He was too busy yelling at me, I couldn't ask him." Gabe was getting scared now; the man he had been talking to on the phone is not this man, bur either way Gabe was still getting rid of this kid. "Yah, I got the kid. You have my money?" The man glared at Gabe and spoke to Luke in a hushed tone. Luke nodded once and moved toward the van and opened the back. He came back with a black brief case and walked up to Gabe. He placed the case down on the ground and opened it. Gabe, expecting it to be the money for the kid, was surprised to see Luke stand up with a gun in his hand. Luke aimed the gun right at Gabe's head with a brutal glare. Gabe was staring at Luke and shaking slightly. Out of his peripheral vision, Gabe saw the man smirking. Suddenly, Gabe's head exploded with white-hot pain and fell to the ground. He felt someone grab his keys from his pocket and open the trunk. His vision was getting blurry and dark, but he saw the teen take the boy out of the car's trunk and place him into the back of their van. They both got into the car and the last thing Gabe saw was the black van drive down the road.


	3. Chapter 3

_CHAPTER 3:_

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NUTTIN'

Luke placed the dark-haired boy in a small cage located at the back of the van. As soon as Luke checked the lock, he closed the back doors and went to the front of

the vehicle. He noticed that his employer was waiting for him in the car. He was not a man to keep waiting. Luke took a deep breath and climbed into the car. He sat

on the black leather seat and looked straight forward. "Is the boy secure?" asked the man. Luke nodded and replied "Yes sir. He is in one of the smaller cages

provided in the back." Luke turned his head to see the man's expression, but saw nothing except his normal stern look. Luke turned his attention back on the road

and watched it come and go as they traveled. Eventually he was enveloped in his own thoughts. He mainly thought about how the whole operation was going to go

this time around. They have already gone through two other kids, and neither one survived. Luke had just been hired when the first child was brought in. He was a

thirteen year old boy and came from a very abusive home, his father was never there and his mother hated him. His mother was the one who sold him for fifty

dollars. Being new, Luke had no idea why the company just bought a child, but never questioned it either.

The child, Luke later found out, was named Thomas. The entire year that Thomas was at the facility, he never once complained. At least not until the

experiment began. Luke remembered it vividly. It was 0500 hours and every doctor was in the building, which was very strange considering that they never were

before. Luke's employer ordered six of the top guards to acquire Thomas from his chamber and brought straight to him. When the guards arrived back with him,

Thomas was struggling with all his might to be let go. Instead, he was greeted by Luke's employer. "Good morning Thomas. Sleep well?" he asked sarcastically with

a smirk. Thomas stopped struggling for a moment to look at the man standing uncomfortably close. Fear took over every other emotion in the boy's eyes as two

guards grabbed his arms and forced him on his knees. Thomas looked up and locked eyes with his captor. "Wh-who are you?" he asked, obviously trying to sound

unafraid. The man just smiled cruelly and replied, "Why, my name is Kronos, but you _will_ call me Titan."

Just then Luke was torn from his thoughts as the vehicle took a hard left onto a very discrete dirt path. The van jostled violently as it hit each pot hole, causing

Luke's head to smack against the car window. Luke put a hand on his throbbing temple as he looked out the window; he didn't recognize the road they were

currently traveling. He assumed they were going to the new headquarters, considering how they had to abandon each one previous with each death of an

"experiment". The path finally smoothed out some, making it easier for Luke to avoid any more head injuries. A rust cover tin building came into view, and Luke

knew that this building was long since abandoned. Luke looked over at Kronos and opened his mouth to say something, but was immediately cut off with the wave of

his hand. "The team and I have been working inside for months now." Kronos answered. Luke nodded curtly and looked straight forward. "We've also come up with

many experiments to test the boy with. Plus, many of the staff believes you are ready to come up with your own forms of torture towards the child." Kronos said as

he pulled the car into the underground garage. Kronos turned the car off and went to the back of the van, Luke following a few steps behind him. Kronos opened the

double doors of the trunk and opened the cage on the far right. The boy had his face scrunched up in pain and looked close to coming out of his knock-out. Kronos

took the boy's chin in his hand and examined his face and dropped it to the boy's chest. Kronos looked over at Luke with a smile, "Luke, make sure his cell is

prepared. It's on the lowest floor."


End file.
